


Heart of the Night

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloody Kissing, Canon Divergent, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, One Shot, Rubbish ahead, Short Story, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: A Dark Souls vampire short story.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn & Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 12





	Heart of the Night

Twilight descends upon Lordran, the soft light of the waning crescent slowly fades with the last remnants of sunlight. The night sky unfurls its starry cloak, unhindered by the clouds that passed through during the day. One by one the torches were snuffed out, the patrols took to their routes, and the citizens turned in for bed. Anor Londo stood like a restless phantom shrouded in gloom, eerily silent almost like a tomb. Within the shadows another fire began to burn, and darkness stirred alongside it.

Locked away from prying eyes a pair of eager lips clashed. Fingers tangled through long, ashen hair. Sweet words were whispered like a reverent prayer, hearts fluttered with excitement. Ornstein reveled in every touch from his Lord. The warmth of the day lingered long after dark causing them to shed their unwanted clothes. Now the knight lay on his Lord's chest, the warmth of sunlight softly radiated from him. Farram's calloused hands traced along the scars on his knight's back, the gentle motion caused the dragonslayer to further melt into his embrace.

His hand moved up to run idly through his hair, Ornstein's contented sigh was muffled slightly as he buried his face into the crook of Farram's neck. The lion knight didn't stay still for very long though, soon his lips began to lay a lazy trail along his Lord's throat. The calm, steady rhythm of his heart was music to his ears, the scent of metal and herbs that clung to his skin made him breath deeply, he tasted so sweet...

Farram tensed as he felt the prick of Ornstein's fangs on his throat. The subtle motion caused the knight to freeze, his heart began pounding frantically. He quickly moved to sit up, his gaze anywhere but at his Lord. Farram could clearly make out the disgust and shame on Ornstein's face. "Ornstein, are you alright?" Farram asked, his brows furrowed with concern. "I- I'm sorry. I nearly got carried away again." He murmured.

"It's alright, you didn't hurt me." Farram gently cupped his cheek. Ornstein looked over at him, his emerald eyes were darkened with a cold hunger. "It's not alright! This isn't right, this isn't normal!!" He sighed as he nervously ran a hand through his long, vermillion locks. "What's normal in this chaotic world?" Farram asked with a half grin. "I'm supposed to be a knight, but I'm no better than that fiendish executioner..." Ornstein sighed.

Farram sat up as Ornstein moved off his lap. "Don't you dare compare yourself to that brute! He has no conscious, no remorse, and he's a glutton." Farram said sternly. "You said yourself you didn't choose to be this way. You've shown more control over your impulses than any being I know." He said as he softly laid a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you can teach Artorias to do the same with his puns." This made Ornstein roll his eyes, a trace of a smile crossed his face.

He grew quiet for a moment, his expression contemplative. "How long has it been?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "Since this past winter, far too long." Ornstein replied just as quietly. "No wonder you're so grouchy." That earned a sharp glare from Ornstein, but his gaze softened as Farram leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You know you can come to me when you really need it." He whispered.

"I can't do that, I'd feel like I was using you." Ornstein bit his lip as he looked down at the floor. "Well, I'd rather you take from me than the rats in the dungeon like last time." Farram grinned. "Ugh, don't remind me." Ornstein shuddered in disgust. His eyes wandered over to his Lord for a moment before back to the floor. Finally he closed his eyes with a tired sigh, "May I?" He asked quietly. "Yes, you may." Farram replied. "Alright, lay down love. You may get a little light headed." Ornstein said as he turned to face him.

Farram complied, laying on his back with his head tilted so Ornstein could reach him. The knight slowly climbed on top of him, their lips brushed in a lingering kiss. Ornstein paused, his warm breath tickling Farram's neck as he hesitated. "Please don't let me hurt you." He said sadly. "You won't." Farram tried to sound reassuring. A moment later he felt the pricking on his throat again, the feeling of hot blood dripping down his neck came with a contented hum from Ornstein. "Gods! You're so good." He sighed.

After a minute he began to feel a little woozy, had he been sitting up he would've fell over. He let out a soft moan as his knight's tongue traced a hot streak along his neck. With a murmured apology he kissed the wound on his neck before pulling away. His eyes shown much brighter in the darkness, his lips were deep red. He looked so beautiful just then, Farram reached up and pulled him close. They met again in a long, slow, kiss, Farram opened his mouth to deepen it. He could taste the blood on his lips, but he didn't mind.  
When he pulled away to breathe Ornstein chuckled softly. "Red is a bold color on you."

"Is that why your wearing it?" Farram asked with a half smile. Sitting up Ornstein climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Returning with a damp rag he gently dabbed the blood from Farram's face before cleaning his own. Climbing back onto the bed he nestled up against Farram's side. Farram rolled over and laid his arm across Ornstein's chest as he gave a tired yawn. Reaching over he kissed the knight on the cheek, "Sweet dreams, darling. I love you." Ornstein's eyes lit up as he smiled sleepily. "I love you too."


End file.
